To cry myself to Sleep
by GlazingSilverWing
Summary: Naruto likes Sakura, but so does Gaara! What will they try to do win her heart! And what about the crying Hinata in the park... ON HIATUS.


To Cry Myself to Sleep

Naruto likes Sakura, but...so does Gaara! What will they try to do win her heart! And what about the crying Hinata in the park….

Author's note/comments: Okay…This story I thought about for years, its been buggin me, tugging on my brain, and I've always wanted to write this, so here is my lame story. Clues about the paring, its kind of obverse --; Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata seem a little out of characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter One

"Sakura-chan…Would you like to go out sometimes," asked Gaara, hiding a sudden blush.

"Okay," Sakura agreed with a nod, smiling at him after some time.

"Hey, Gaara!" shouted a loud-mouth Naruto as he ran up to his demon vessel friend, waving at the small group.

Naruto looked at the two people, scanning them for a moment with his deep, but pale blue eyes. Then confusion slapped across his face.

After a moment of thinking, he grimaced at realization. "Oh," came his small voice.

"Sakura-chan, when are we going to train together?" asked Naruto after some moment.

The pink-haired girl raised her hand to her chin, scratching it and then snapped her fingers together. "I think tomorrow should be good. Gaara…I'll see you tonight," she replied as she walked away.

"I'll pick you up at six," Gaara said, his eyes shifting into the direction in which Sakura was going.

"Six," she repeated and walked off.

After she disappeared into the distance, there was an awkward silence between the two friends, until Naruto asked, "You like her too, huh," he said.

"I guess," Gaara replied, shrugging.

"Well I won't lose to you!" Naruto declared suddenly.

Gaara stood his position, glancing at the blonde at the corner of his eye. "Neither shall I," he stated simply before walking pass Naruto to the Hokage Tower.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto.

Gaara turned towards his friend, the wind gently combing through their hair.

"To the meeting, I'm the Kazekage, remember?" he stated, slipping his hands into his pocket and with silent blowing wind, he vanished like the wind that had passed by.

* * *

"Naruto-kun…w-would you like to…," the shy Hyuga heiress started, but trailed off near the end of the sentence. 

"What Hinata, speak louder!" the blonde shouted, bring his ear to her mouth.

She blushed at the sudden closeness and turned away. Naruto withdraw and looked at the heiress with confusion smacked across his face.

"Weird," he mumbled as she walked away shyly.

After some distance, Hinata stopped and looked down towards her feet. 'Why am I always like that around him…I need to practice talking, I got to have courage and never giving up,' she thought as she brought her head up and smiled. 'I think I'll do that,' she thought and walked happily off, not knowing the redhead in front of her.

"Askikarazu," Hinata said with a silent stutter, and looked up to the person she had bumped into.

The person stood silent for a moment, looking down at her with eyes that pierced through her. After some silence, their brow softened, and unwilling offered a hand out towards the heiress.

"Arigatou," Hinata said silently as she pulled herself up with the person's help.

They didn't reply, only turned and slipped the hand they had held out back into their pocket. They walked of, but stopped as they felt Hinata's gaze follow them. "No problem," they said as they turned to look at Hinata.

Hinata stepped back slightly, off guard by the person. She looked down. Then looked up and smiled. "G-good-by, Kazekage-sama, and thank you a-again," Hinata said as she bow politely towards him.

He only nodded his head in approval, and then silently walked away.

Her gaze followed him for a moment, then snapping back to earth, she ran towards the Hokage Tower, Tsunade had wanted her for something.

* * *

Hinata tapped silently on the door. 

"Come in," she heard.

Slowly she entered the room and there, in the meeting room, were the rookie nine and the Kazekage, the Hokage sat at the end of the long table, her chin on her tangled fingers.

"Hokage-sama," Hinata said politely, bowing.

"Hinata…Have a seat," Tsunade said to her, and slowly Hinata picked the only seat left, next to the Kazekage.

Silently she sat down, looking at the Hokage, and she seemed to squirm uncomfortable in her seat.

From the corner of his eye, Gaara saw her movements, and couldn't help but feel uneasy himself. He hated when people squirmed near him, but with her squirming, it didn't bother him so much, her movements seemed to gentle and quite to go noticed at all.

Tsunade cleared her throat and began the meeting.

* * *

"That was boring," Naruto stated as he put his hands on the back of his head. 

"Talk about," Kiba replied.

"Aroof," agreed Akarmaru.

The rest of the group said nothing.

"I'm going, I'll see you people later," Gaara said, boredom his voice, as he shifted from the group.

"Fine," was their only reply.

* * *

"Hello Gaara-san," Sakura said as she stepped out on the porch. She wore a pink kimono, knee-high, raining with sakura petals. She tied her hair up into a bun, leaving her bangs hang in front of her face. In her hair sat a diamond lotus in full bloom. 

Gaara stared at her, making her blush and giggle softly at his expression.

Gaara wore his regular black attire, his gourd missing, probably in the hotel he and his sister was staying in. He looked as he usually did, only a faint blush soaked into his cheeks.

Gaara somewhat smiled and stretched his arm out towards her, looking at her, his eyes gleaming by the light of the lantern.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him and slipped her hand into his.

* * *

"Thank you for tonight Gaara-san," Sakura said as she squeezed a somewhat large teddy bear Gaara had won for her at a local carnival. 

"You're welcome, but I should be thanking you," he replied and gently reached out for her hand and kissed it softly.

Sakura blushed.

"Good night, Sakura-chan," Gaara said as he turned and walked slowly away.

"Good night," replied Sakura as she closed the door.

In the distance… 

"Rats!" shouted an irritated Naruto as he snapped his fingers together. He had spied on his demon vessel companion and his date, the head of the medic team, and his crush since he was young. He sat silently in a tree, hiding in its leaves and standing on a branch.

Naruto scratched his chin, and then snapped his fingers together. "Got it," he shouted, and fell backwards on the branch he was standing on.

* * *

Slowly the Kazekage walked away and found himself wondering in the park. He frowned. He hated the park, for reasons you should know. 

He looked up into the sky and stared at the full moon.

The beams washed over him silently, deepening and shadowing his features. His calm face shadowed by the endless rays of the moon. Slowly he closed his eyes and thought silently to himself.

A silent whimper.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He then had a question mark over his head, confusion seeping into his head.

He walked slowly up to the person.

She was crying, her hands cupped her face and she sobbed silently into them. Her legs buckled to her chest and she cried under the full moon. The beams from the silver circle shone down on her.

He looked at her with curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Slowly he touched her hands that covered her face.

Silently she jerked away from his gentle touch.

He turned her face firmly toward his own and slipped her hand from her face.

She cried right there in front of a Lord of ninjas, the most powerful ninja in his village. She must have looked pathetic in front of him, but it couldn't be helped. She could care less anyway.

The moon beamed down on her face, making the tears sparkle on her face. The silver lantern's beams shadowed her face, shadowing her details and features.

'She…she looks like a fallen angel. Beautiful, sad, hopeless, and…dieing in its own world,' he thought silently to himself. He couldn't help put a finger under her right eye and sweep the water from her pale face. 'Smooth,' he thought.

"P-please leave me h-here," she whispered silently to the person as they continued to sweep away her tears.

"Why...," came his voice, full of concern and curiosity, but it concealed itself with an emotionless tone. But the hidden tone in his voice did not go unheard by the girl that sat motionless in front of him.

"Why are you crying?"

She refused to open her eyes. She knew the person already by the voice, the voice she seemed to hear all the time, it rang in her ears. "T-that does not c-concern you, well…P-please leave me…Just…d-don't give me your p-pity. I-I have had e-enough of that," she whispered to him.

Slowly she opened her eyes and tore away from their still contact.

Her eyes were pearled, lost in the sea of white and lavender Pleas leave me alone and keep your pity to yourself, I don't want it," she demanded politely and shifted her gaze to him again.

"First…," he said, "Why are you crying?"

She remained silent, looking at him with her pools of white. His aqua-green iced pooled eyes held her own in place, while her white watered pools held his.

She tore away, breaking the chain.

"P-please…l-leave me alone h-here," she whispered. "Leave me and keep your pity to yourself," she stated, her voice shaken. She shivered either from the cold of the night air or the thing she has to yet face. Either way, he did not know and understand.

"Please Gaara-sama," she pleaded to him.

He stood silent for a moment. "Fine," he stated simply. "I will leave you…Hinata," he said as he turned and walked away.

Her gaze followed him as he left...

* * *

I can't tell you how long that took. Nearly a week! But...I had school to deal with, ad me teachers have given us homework. Well...I hope you liked the first chapter and review 


End file.
